Au cas cela vous aurait échappé
by magorna
Summary: Trad de Vicodin-Vixens. Les 100 moments marquants qui appuient le ship House/Wilson. Slash si vous n'aimez pas ce n'est pas la peine de lire.


Disclaimer: Rien est à moi, ni l'univers de Dr House, ni la fanfiction qui appartient à Vicodin-Vixen

Spoilers: Jusqu'à l'épisode 06x10 'Wilson'

Pour ceux qui ont vu la fin de la saison 6, vous savez que celle-ci favorise le pairing Huddy que je n'apprécie que très très très moyennement. Donc pendant cette période de vache maigre pour le Hilson (qui je l'espère n'est que temporaire), j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic de Vicodin-Vixen. Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses fic Hilson de Vicodin-Vixen, mais c'est une de mes préférés. Celle-ci montre les 100 raisons qui valident le Hilson. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic couvre les événéments du début de la série jusqu'à l'épisode 06x10 'Wilson' et qu'on pourrait en citer bien plus que cent.

* * *

**Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé**

1. House a payé la caution de Wilson la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

2. Wilson a emménager au New Jersey pour être avec House.

3. La mère de House à appelé Wilson quand le père de House est mort.

4. Wilson assiste régulièrement à des spectacles de Monster trunck.

5. Pas mal de couchers de soleil passés ensemble sur la balcon.

6. House a annulé le message pour le nouvel appartement de Wilson après que ce dernier ait emménagé chez lui.

7. House connait le groupe sanguin de Wilson.

8. House engage un détective privé pour espionné Wilson après qu'ils aient « rompu ».

9. Wilson prête à House des sommes d'argent exorbitantes (et ne s'attend pas à ce que House les lui rende)

10. Wilson avertit Cameron de ne pas blesser House avant leur pseudo rencard.

11. House sourit et rit seulement quand il est avec Wilson.

12. House est obsédé par chaque petite chose que Wilson fait qui semble sortir de l'ordinaire.

13. Wilson est préparé à quitter son travail pour House.

14. House s'est presque tué à sauver Amber pour Wilson.

15. Wilson passe Noël avec House malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours marié.

16. Wilson perd presque tout pour sauver House de Tritter.

17. Wilson achète des cadeau chers à House sans raison.

'Greg...cela m'a fait penser à toi'

'Les personnes saines expriment des sentiments, tel que l'affection, en offrant des cadeaux'

18. House peut identifier la « cravate du mercredi » de Wilson.

19. Wilson semblait intéressé par un weekend romantique à Poconos avec House.

20. Wilson commence une relation avec Amber parce qu'elle ressemble tellement à House.

21. House a fait la lessive de Wilson.

22. House a fait gouter à Wilson sa « sauce spéciale ».

23. Le nom du chien de Wilson est l'anagramme de celui de House.

24. House accepte des patients à la demande de Wilson.

25. House a appelé Amber quand il s'électrocute de peur de s'embarrasser devant Wilson.

26. House est allé avec Wilson voir son frère.

27. House à laissé à Wilson un donut. Il a cassé sa chaise mais le point c'est que House a donné à Wilson un donut.

28. House a emménagé dans l'appartement à une chambre de Wilson.

29. House est jaloux de toutes personnes qui lui fait de la concurrence pour le temps et l'attention de Wilson.

30. House a passé du temps avec l'ex agaçante de Wilson, Bonnie, juste pour trouver plus d'informations sur Wilson.

31. House à Wilson: "Si tu voulais un coup rapide tu aurais du appelé. Je suis une épave."

32. Wilson cuisine à House ses spéciales pancakes aux noix de macadamia.

33. Wilson agrippe la cane de House et House aime ça.

34. House fait des farces élaborer à Wilson. Si Wilson avait des couettes , House les aurait tirées.

35. A chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe pense que quelque chose ne vas pas avec House, il se tourne instinctivement vers Wilson pour de l'aide.

36. House a mis Wilson comme personne à contacter encas d'urgence. Demandez à son psychiatre.

37. Wilson a assisté aux entretiens quand House cherchait un remplaçant pour Cameron.

38. House: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Wilson: Je me sentais seul.

39. Ils aiment les jeux de rôles

House: Disons que tu habites en Chine, tu as la quarantaine et tu es une femme.

Wilson: Bien.

House: Dis le.

Wilson: J'habites en Chine, j'ai la quarantaine et Je suis une femme.

40. Wilson à lapatiente: Oui il se préoccupe de moi.

41. Foreman à Cameron: House se fera Wilson avant que tu te fasse Chase.

En fait, Cameron se faisait Chase donc…oui, vous avez compris l'idée.

42. Mouvement de cigars suggestif.

43. Cuddy à House: Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Wilson?

House: Il balise juste un peu.

Cuddy: Pourquoi?

House: Je lui est envoyé des fleurs.

44. Déjeuners quotidiens.

45. House a fait la fête d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Chase chez Wilson juste pour s'assurer que Wilson serait là.

46. Wilson est ridiculement content quand l'homme miroir le désigne comme le dominant dans leur relation.

47. Wilson a pissé sur le canapé de House. Je vois ça comme 'marqué son territoire'. Et c'est House qu'il lui fait faire. ET house s'assoit dessus. Donc: House=à Wilson.

48. Wilson avertit House de 'faire attention à lui' avec sa veille admiratrice dans 'Poison.'.Meow!

49. House rend Wilson soul pour éviter qu'il couche avec Amber.

Wilson: Est-ce que tu essayes de me saouler? Quelle heure il est?

House: 10:30

Wilson: Ooh...elle va te tuer.

House: Je te ramènerai avant l'extension des feus . (Passe à Wilson un autre verre)

Wilson: Super, donc c'est moi qu'elle va tuer. Si j'ai, si j'ai encore plus d'alcool , après je…je risque de ne plus être opérationnel. Si tu, uh, vois ce que je veux dire.

50. House mange dans les plats de Wilson et boit dans ses verres.

51. Cela amuse House quand Wilson le piège.

52. House s'est excusé auprès de Wilson. Plus d'une fois.

53. Wilson 'protège' House de Cuddy.

54. House: Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse.

55. Le contact visuel est entre eux est toujours mis en valeur, de même quand l'un d'entre eux entre dans une pièce.

56. Le 'discours' de House ,durant la conférence, sur 'sa' position sur l'euthanasie.

57. L'utilisation répétée et délibérée du mot 'relation'.

58. La complète et constante absence d'espace personnel.

59. House semblait amuser que Wilson l'ait drogué puis kidnapper.

60. Wilson voit cela comme une mission de sauver House de lui-même.

61. Wilson a acheté la cane de House. Traduction: Wilson possède une longue, dure et très importante partie de House. Il y a aussi des flammes dessus. Des FLAMMES. Cela en dit assez.

62. Wilson a dit à House qu'il avait l'air mieux pas rasé. Quoi qu'il est dit par la suite, le fait est qu'il l'a dit.

63. House a partagé sa vicodine avec Wilson. Et Wilson porte le goulot à la bouche.

64. Lucas: ...ou quelque qui pourrait le faire revenir. (En référence à Wilson.)House: Il y a quelque chose?

65. House: Je suis gay. Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire. Cela explique beaucoup de chose pourtant. Pas de petite amie, toujours avec Wilson, une obsession pour les basket.

66. House s'assoit seule devant le bureau de Wilson, pour être près de lui, durant leur rupture.

67. House: Qu'est-ce que Wilson à fait pour moi?Oh, bien sur, il m'a fait rire un jour de pluie, m'a fait voir des couleurs que je ne connaissais pas —

68. Wilson s'efforce de rendre House heureux. (Le pousser vers Cuddy, convaincre Numéro Treize de revenir etc.)

69. Wilson: Pourquoi pas? Pourquoi pas sortir ensemble? C'est brillant! On se connait depuis des années, on s'est fait les pires horreurs et on en redemande. On est un couple!

70. L'accord de garde partagé de Wilson entre House et Amber.

71. House: Tu m'as manqué au déjeuné. Au déjeuner aussi.

72. House: Je suppose que se serait bien

Si je pouvais toucher ton corps

Je sais que tout le monde

N'as pas un corps comme le tien...BABY

73. La tendance qu'a Wilson à perdre son pantalon en compagnie de House.

74. House: Si tu meurs je serais seul.

75. La fréquence à laquelle ils pissent ensemble.

76. House: Je te suis pour ton bien.

77. ILS ONT ACHETE UNE MAISON ! Et toute le discours de Wilson comme quoi emménager avec quelqu'un c'est élever sa relation avec lui à un tout autre niveau.

78. House n'a pas quitté le chevet de Wilson pendant qu'il se remettait de son opération.

79. House: C'est une super cachette. Je me cache de Cuddy et je te trouve!

80. "Love And Happiness" joue alors que House regarde Wilson dormir pendant leur « cohabitation » dans la saison 2.

81. House range la lessive de Wilson. Cela implique qu'il est suffisamment familier avec la chambre de Wilson pour le faire.

82. House s'assure d'arriver à temps à la salle d'opération, avant que Wilson perde conscience, ainsi ce dernier sait qu'il est là.

83. House a tué la petite amie de Wilson. Indirectement, et sans fautes de sa part, mais il a quand même réussi à enlever cet obstacle particulier de leur vie.

84. House a drogué Wilson pour le sauver de lui-même.

85. House ne dément pas que lui et Wilson sont un couple quand le patient séropositif de 'Partie de chasse' assume qu'ils en sont un.

86. Dans le pilote, House accepte une patiente basé seulement sur le fait que Wilson dit que c'est sa cousine.

87. House est jaloux de l'ami de Wilson, Tucker.

88. House fracture le casier de l'infirmière avec laquelle il pense que Wilson sort.

89. House: La femme parfaite est un mec.

90. Wilson fait les prescriptions de House même si il sait qu'il ne devrait pas.

91. Wilson refus de parler de House à Foreman.

Foreman: Puis-je vous parler confidentiellement?

Wilson: Bien sur.

Foreman: C'est au sujet de House.

Wilson: Alors non.

92. Wilson sent que Cuddy doit être 'puni' pour avoir blessé House.

93. La relation la plus longue que Wilson ait eu, c'est avec House. Ses mariages n'ont pas duré aussi longtemps.

94. Le puits de pardon de Wilson pour House ne se tarit jamais. Jamais.

95. House: Oh mon dieu, tu invoques le nom de ta défunte petite amie pour me faire culpabiliser. Tu es mon héros.

96. Durant sa phase cuisine, House fait gouter à Wilson avec la cuillère qu'il utilise.

97. House: Probablement mon désir secret et très inconscient d'avoir Wilson dans mon lit.

98. Wilson ferme les yeux quand House aide le Gars Comateux à se suicider. Et il lui trouve un alibi.

99. House porte le chapeau de chasse de Wilson.

100. House à Wilson- "Je t'aime."

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est bon pour le moral de la traductrice et elles seront transférées à l'auteur.


End file.
